guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
Links in captions I think on the main page there should be no links in captions, strictly, otherwise it starts looking messy and people who are not familiar with the site may loose overview where to find the important things. For example: The main page currently says: *''""Green" Weapons & Items – Unique gear dropped by certain bosses."'' Bosses shouldn't be a link here, really. -- 15:39, 17 February 2006 (CST) :Well, I would changed it in the edit copy then.... If people disagree with you, they'll change it back. :) --Rainith 23:03, 17 February 2006 (CST) talk page Wasn't there once talk about giving Main Page/editcopy its own talk page? Was that idea shot down? --Barek 22:53, 14 February 2006 (CST) :Bump.--Xeeron 07:08, 19 February 2006 (CST) ::Main Page's talk page is be about what goes on with the main page, and editcopy is about illustrtating what ppl want to see going on the main page, so what is editcopy's talk page going to be about? -PanSola 07:12, 19 February 2006 (CST) :::Discussion of proposed changes? Users can give different examples instead of multiple copies on the article page. 69.124.143.230 07:30, 19 February 2006 (CST) Ok, I'm coming around to this idea. I say all discussions about editing the main page should be on Main Page/editcopy, and we protect this page, since it is a target for vandlism. The additional benefit is because this page is also a target for confusion (many ppl still put general GuildWiki stuff or general GuildWars stuff here instead of GuildWiki_talk:Community Portal, protecting this page would FORCE them to read the instructions before they post anything, and hopefully they will then post things in the right spot. -PanSola 21:27, 14 March 2006 (CST) Voting Category:Votes 7-day vote. (vote ballots placed on Mar 17th, so close date would be Mar 24th). Majority vote. If "Other" options appear, this will be a instant-runoff format. The ballot # Do nothing # Move the functionality of this page to Talk:Main Page/editcopy, leaving only links to Talk:Main Page/editcopy, GuildWiki Talk:Community Portal, and GuildWiki:User questions here, and protect this page against vandals and people who refuse to read instructions then post things on the wrong talk page. # Move everything on this page to Talk:Main Page/editcopy, leaving only a redirect here, and protecting this page (most spambots seem to key in to actual pages not what is on the pages themselves). # Other The votes * Do nothing * Move and protect # Pan Sola (second choice Move everything) # #Barek #Xeeron (this only differs from 3 in leave some links here, which I prefer) #JoDiamonds * Move everything # Rainith Discussion While it's nice to know spambots won't get auto-redirected, I still keep my move and protect vote, against human who just won't read instructions properly unless you put an obsticle in front of them. -PanSola 06:44, 17 March 2006 (CST) * The Move and protect choice had overwhelming majority. Any disputes to the result or the process?? -SolaPan 13:04, 25 March 2006 (CST) Fourth Area color (see Main Page/editcopy ) It looks like there's some requests for a different color in the fourth square. Personally, I'm not sure why some people have a problem with two reds next to each other. Personally, I'm not opposed to the idea of a fourth color if someone can come up with a decent looking alternative, I just really dislike the look of the yellow square. There's got to be a better option than yellow (I think the two red looks much better than the yellow). Lets discuss rather than starting an editing war back and forth on this. --Barek 22:53, 14 February 2006 (CST) :I second the request for a color other than yellow. Especially that yellow which looks really washed out and very much like a pale urine color. --Rainith 00:35, 15 February 2006 (CST) ::Dont request, suggest please ;-) ::It looks very strange with the small squares having different colors, but the big ones not. I am not set on yellow, just put up whatever color you feel looks better. Oh and I dislike the red most out of all colors on the main page, but I guess that is just differences in taste, hehe. --Xeeron 00:42, 15 February 2006 (CST) :::There are two blue boxes as well, not all the smaller ones are different. To me, there is a method to the current colors. The "What's New" information is one color, the "New user" boxes are a second color (including the how to contribute box), and the general game-play information boxes are a third color. --161.88.255.140 00:45, 15 February 2006 (CST) ::::First off, that was my suggestion, my suggestion was "not yellow" I don't know how much clearer I can get. :P That said, I tend to agree with 161.88, and if it ain't broke, don't fix it. --Rainith 02:33, 15 February 2006 (CST) :::::Hmmm weird bug would not let me post here yesterday, tried several times. Basically I disagree with "if it ain't broke, don't fix it", this is not the wiki way, but since I seem to be the only one wanting a different color, lets drop the discussion, not important enough to spend time on it ;-) --Xeeron 19:34, 15 February 2006 (CST) ::::::Ack! Needs another color! --FireFox 06:05, 16 February 2006 (CST) I'm fine with either 3-color or 4-colork, I can see the logic for each case. BUT, let's not have both of the big areas be red. It hurts my eyes. I suggest red for What's New (the color for alert); green for game basics (friendly color), and either the blue or use two different colors for the bottom boxes. -PanSola 22:34, 16 February 2006 (CST) :I like it! --161.88.255.140 05:09, 17 February 2006 (CST) ::Updated w/Pan Sola's color changes. Post gripes about the change here. :P --Rainith 05:22, 17 February 2006 (CST) What's wrong with yellow anyway? Some people seem to freak out if yellow is put as a background on anything. --FireFox 04:13, 19 February 2006 (CST) :I personally don't mind it, but since there are so many other ppl complaining I make sure to emphasis that I didn't use it for my edit on the editcopy... Perhaps ppl have problems with a particular shade of yellow? Not really sure. -PanSola 06:07, 19 February 2006 (CST) Heh - I see the "pale urine color" is back on the editcopy ... lol. I doubt this issue will ever be set to everyone's liking. --161.88.255.140 01:18, 9 March 2006 (CST) CORPG Quote from the GW FAQ: "Rather than labeling Guild Wars an MMORPG, we prefer to call it a CORPG (*Competitive* Online Role-Playing Game). Guild Wars was designed from the ground up to create the best possible *competitive* role-playing experience." The emphasis around the two uses of the word "competitive" added by me. Pay attention to the last sentence. "designed *from the ground up* to create the best possible *competitive* role-playing experience." (Again, emphasis added) -- 10:21, 25 February 2006 (CST) :Yet, at the same time, it's arguably more Massively Multiplayer than most MMORPGs, given that there is no hard-and-fast separation of people into different servers (heck, you can freely play with people from North America, Europe, Korea, and now even Taiwan and Japan!). So, while all of the adventuring is instanced, the actual "lobby" zones are more MMO-ish than most MMOs. So, hmm, go figure. i feel like they're mostly using CORPG to try to distance themselves from some of the bad reputation of MMOs. This is just as silly as when Blizzard said that Warcraft 3 was whatever strange genre they first claimed it to be, in my opinion. Plus, "CORPG" is a really inconvenient term since it's way too close to "CRPG", which has been used to refer to computer RPGs in general for probably over a decade now. (Also, me doing Tombs or Nolani Academy or Frost Gate with several other people is not really Competitive, so the name does't fit there.) ... Err, why did this come up? --130.58 10:33, 25 February 2006 (CST) ::It relates to his edit at Main Page/editcopy where he changed "cooperative online RPG" to be "Competitive Online RPG". --Barek 10:47, 25 February 2006 (CST) :::Thats funny. While my friends would compare it to WoW and such I would say "Even though it sells as a MMORPG Guild Wars is a CORPG". While you CAN play with anyone else in the world, unlike WoW and such, you are limited to very basic gameplay aspects. That and the fact that this game is basically a PvP game with a linear storyline wrapped around it makes me call it a CORPG more than anything. If it weren't for the fact you could group with other people I would call RPG mode Single Player mode, because thats what it's closer to being when you compare it to other MMORPG's and actual RPG's. I think its funny how ANET tries frantically to do things to help PvE out now that they realize more people are attracted to the no-monthly-cost aspect than they thought. When it comes down to it, I would play any other MMORPG before I would play Guild Wars if all I wanted was the PvE element and I know numerous others who feel the same about that. Anyway, im done ranting. :P | Chuiu 10:54, 25 February 2006 (CST) ::::I've found that a lot of time spent in an MMORPG is actually time spent wishing that other people would go away (e.g. in the classic "monster camping" situation that was the standard for many years) rather than time spent being with them. Then again, a lot of time in MMORPGs is spent wondering how the hell they qualify as "roleplaying" games in the first place, too. =) So I guess the only parts of the "MMORPG" term that make sense to me are "multiplayer online game," really. ::::Urk, apologies for being so off-topic that I don't even remember what it is. But, sure, if ArenaNet says that the C stands for something and we use the C in our description, the C should stand for what they say it stands for. I agree with that. --130.58 11:03, 25 February 2006 (CST) :::::Hmm, am I the only one strongly *in favor* of the linear storyline? I prefer a good linear storyline over a non-linear mixture of "get me A from B and kill monster C" quests any time of the day. Unlike many other games, guildwars has a storyline that is actually worth following. --Xeeron 00:33, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::::::No, I like it, too. Quite a lot, despite the occasional corniness (the occasional corniness does actuall enhance replayability, though: hard to take things seriously on your third or fourth run through the missions, but it's fun to joke about things like the "Temple of Tolerance," viziers being inevitably evil, or Rurik's silly demise). I also think GW is more "massively multiplayer" than most games because I can play against Europeans and Koreans, get to watch the big decisive guild battles as they happen, and occasionally remember who wont he tourney and restored favor a week after it happens. Despite the fact that it's all instanced. You don't run into people in certain situations, true, but all the servers are interconnected and I've never hated someone just because they're "taking my spot". --130.58 03:38, 28 February 2006 (CST) Linking the Checklists to the front page Hey I need some help/opinions on how to link the Checklists to a page where they can be found by the ordinary wiki user. I am not sure where to put the link exactly. Thanks for your help. --Ravious 04:52, 11 March 2006 (CST) : See Main Page/editcopy :) 05:54, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::I know that, I just want opinions on how to do it. :D --Ravious 06:18, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::No offense, but I don't think they are important enough for the average player to warrant a main page link. (I removed them ... at least for now.) I have to admit that I don't know a good alternative place to link to them from though. :/ -- 14:34, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::::They should be linked from the relevant articles — Pre-Searing, Prophecies Campaign, Factions Campaign, and Battle Isles. 15:09, 14 March 2006 (CST) Bosses I think it's important to put a direct link on the front page, especially since the link from the caption from unique items is now gone (i agree with the removal of that, btw). I also just wanted a cheezy excuse to use the word mettle. Ah-right. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 05:34, 17 March 2006 (CST) Moved Items First Featured Article → Moved to GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#First Featured Article The disappearence of special pages → Moved to GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#The disappearence of special pages Uploading Files → Moved to GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#Uploading Files Question → Moved to GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#Question Foreign language wikis → Moved to GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#Foreign language wikis User Interface Category → Moved to GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#User Interface Category Placement of Guilds → Moved to GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#Placement_of_.5B.5BGuild.5D.5Ds Search engine case sensitive → Moved to GuildWiki:Community Portal#Search engine case sensitive Collaborative Efforts → Moved to GuildWiki_talk:Community Portal#Collaborative Efforts